


【K】[猿美]xxx

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 猿美
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【K】[猿美]xxx

——但是，不要再哭了。

 

淚眼迷蒙之中，這樣的聲音從陣陣海浪的另一邊傳來。冥冥中有甚麼東西牢牢地攫著他、從迷霧邊緣一路又拖又拽、硬是帶回了這個熱氣蒸騰、無理取鬧的世界。還不能死。還不能死。一切都會沒事的。那兩個人在那邊一定過得很好。草薙哥回來了一切都沒問題。雖然安娜還那麼小但是有大家在的話一定沒問題。不管前面有甚麼，總會有辦法的。在可見和不可見的未來說不定還會被誰問是不是在過七五三而十束哥抹在他臉上的血好像還沒乾但是，一定，一定沒問題。要保護好新的王。要保護好HOMRA。要保護好不能再失去一點點的世界。

 

“笨蛋身邊還有很多笨蛋。你並不是無家可歸。”

 

（我知道。我一直都知道。）

 

“不行了？真遜。”

 

已經高潮到裡面都發麻了，而伏見那個塊頭很大的小傢伙還在裡頭不知疲倦地搗來搗去。乳頭被吸得嘖嘖響，好像真有那麼好吃似的。

 

“我射不出來了。”

 

他老實地陳述道。伏見嘲笑他沒耐力、做多少次反應都像個處男，他想起對方進門後說的第一個字：脫。

 

（口頭道謝太不實惠了是嗎。那就來吧。）

（是你想被這樣抱才對吧。）

 

膝蓋幾乎被折到胸口、緊緊壓在砰砰跳動著的心臟的位置，呼吸如同雲雨交融糾纏不清，腿根濕滑一片的區域仍被不斷拍擊著的聲音、肉體激烈碰撞的聲音、液體黏稠的觸感和伏見有點發病一樣的表情，不時對他露出意味不明的微笑、一邊低喘著用勁動腰的樣子，壞透了。

 

他難受地、忽然地、用最後一點力氣夾緊了對方，伸出手臂勾著那潔白汗濕的脖子把自己上半身帶引起來、狠狠啃了口那驕傲的下巴。於是伏見痛喘一聲，中彈似的全身發抖，沒剎住一下全泄在他裡面了。

 

“……美咲還挺會玩兒啊。”

 

他閉著眼向後躺，感覺到自己的脖子被熱熱的嘴唇來回舔了一圈，癢癢的。

 

“呸。”

“還來嗎。”

“滾回去！”

“我就住這兒了。”

“啊？誰同意了——”

“分期付款啊。”

 

（自說自話的傢伙真是一點沒變——）

 

這樣想著，似乎一切都變得合情合理了。

 

 

（謝謝你。）

（為甚麼？）

（就為了……你也是笨蛋之一啊。）

（嘖。）

 

 

//.END.


End file.
